callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Daniel Clarke
Doctor Daniel Clarke was an English chemical engineer in Call of Duty: Black Ops. He defected to the Russians during the Cold War to help Dragovich develop Nova 6 with Steiner. Biography Nova Six Daniel Clarke was born in Oxford, England. Dr. Clarke was a vocal Communist during his years, but when the anti-Communism sentiment arose in England during the McCarthyism era, he found himself exiled by his peers. Looking for new supporters and patrons he traveled to the Soviet Union in 1964, and subsequently worked under Dragovich's Nova project, where his expertise in biology and chemistry came to play, primarily to stabilize certain "volatile compounds" in the Nova 6 gas. Clarke never directly worked with Dragovich however, but knew once his work on the project was completed, Dragovich would terminate him to prevent any loose ends. Escape, Interrogation, and Death Clarke, however, escaped. Although he intended to seek refuge at his brother's home in Johannesburg, until his capture by Hudson and Weaver at Kowloon City, Clarke was on the run the whole time, primarily from Dragovich's men. But even when he was on the run, his research continued, as samples of Nova 6 stored in canisters were present in his makeshift lab in Hong Kong. Although he revealed that Friedrich Steiner created Nova 6, as well as the base of operation in the Soviet Union, Clarke promised to reveal information on Nova 6 if Hudson and Weaver saved him from the Russians sent by Dragovich. They fight their way out onto the rooftops through a storm, and they are about to escape when Clarke is shot in the head by a Spetsnaz sniper before he could finish telling Hudson and Weaver details pertaining to the "numbers". Hudson then dropped his body into the alley below and escaped with Weaver down the sides of the buildings into the alley. Hudson and Weaver shoot their way out and escape without all of the important information Clarke could have provided for them. Gallery Clarke dossier + journal entry.jpg|Clarke's CIA file and part of journal entry. Daniel Clarke Interrogation BO.jpg|Clarke's interrogation. Daniel_Clarke_holding_for_his_life_Numbers_BO.png Clarke get shot.jpg|Clarke's death. Daniel_Clark's_corpse_Numbers_BO.png|The dead doctor. Clarke's_Certificate_of_Death.jpg|Clarke's Certificate of Death shown in the loading screen of Victor Charlie. Getclarke.pic.png|Pictures of Clarke in the Data Servers. Trivia *Dr. Clarke is voiced by English actor Gary Oldman, who also lends his voice to Viktor Reznov in both Call of Duty: World at War and Call of Duty: Black Ops. *Clarke's Dossier states that he was born on July 10, 1923, but his Certificate of Death states he was born on April 16, 1921. *Clarke's Certificate of Death also testifies that he died in January, while the actual event's of "Numbers" occurred in February. *Clarke is the only friendly English character in Call of Duty: Black Ops. **Despite this, Clarke originally worked with Dragovich on Nova 6. Technically, this makes him the first antagonist in the Call of Duty series to be British. *His researching calculation can be seen on the windows of his room, his arms, and over his face. *He's the only affiliate of Project Nova who fights alongside the player. *Clarke holds his CZ75 as if it were a rifle. **Also, it appears to be fully automatic, even though it doesn't have the Full-Auto attachment. *Voiced by Gary Oldman, he says "Here, help me move this." in "Numbers". Reznov says exactly the same thing in the level when moving the barricades in the tunnels in "Victor Charlie". *According to the terminal and Numbers' Intel, Clarke was intending to hide in Johannesburg, where he has a brother. *Clarke's G11 seems to be fully automatic. *He has the same black markings as the Pentagon Thief on his face. **The Pentagon Thief also has a bullet hole in the side of his head, the same place where Dr. Clarke got shot. *In the "Victor Charlie"'s intel, his name is misspelled "Clark". *Daniel Clarke and Victor Reznov both bear a resemblance to their voice actor Gary Oldman. *On the Wii version, his mustache is black. Quotes References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Project Nova Scientist Characters